Heir to the House of El
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Kara wants a child to carry on her Kryptonian DNA, to honor the House of El with another child, to raise a child, but she fears Cat, having raised two sons already, will not wish to go on this journey with her. This story chronicles the hardships, joy, and amusement that come from parenting an alien baby. SuperCat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl

Author's Notes: I adore this concept and of course had to write my own version. And yes, I may make this a series, cause I've got babies on the brain... This month's SuperCat Slam theme was 'three' and I went the family route.

Heir to the House of El

"Alex, I can't just come out and say that."

"Yes, you can. Why are you making this harder than it has to be?"

"Because...because she's already gone through this part of her life! I can't...she probably doesn't want a repeat and...I'm happy the way things are."

"You're not happy, Kara. You're content. _This_ would make you happy and she would be more than happy to support you. Kara...Cat loves you so much a random stranger could tell it aches down to her soul," Alex spoke assuredly, hands resting firmly on her sister's shoulders so she would stop pacing.

Kara's face was screwed up in worry, lips downturned while her hands wrung in between their bodies. "I...Alex, I dunno. I'm scared. I can't ask this of her," she admitted softly, the fire diminishing from her previous adamancy.

"Would you like me to ask for you like we're back in high school looking for a partner to dance with?" Alex asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice, a gentle jibe to loosen Kara's mood up.

She shook her head before sighing and resting it against Alex's shoulder. "What if she says no?"

"Then the two of you aren't meant to be."

Kara's head shot up to stare aghast at Alex.

"I'm serious. If she's going to shut you down without hearing your side of the story, your reasons—though frankly she should already know why—then you deserve to find someone who will support your wishes," Alex was careful how she worded her answer in order to not upset Kara but to urge her forward into action. She liked to keep hope that Cat would agree, but knowing how much it meant to her sister gave her the protective vibe she was currently acting upon. Though she understood why Cat might say no too. And if Kara was going to be disappointed and sad the rest of her life...she deserved better.

Kara was silent for several moments, nearly unblinking and worrying Alex until she nodded her understanding. "Alright. I'll ask her. Soon. Maybe not right now but when I get the courage," she said.

"Do it in the suit. Even with Cat, with your relationship change, you always exude more confidence as Supergirl," Alex suggested, placing a kiss to Kara's forehead. "Now, get going, I have paperwork to do," she said.

"Goodnight, Alex. Thanks," Kara said with a small smile, exiting the D.E.O. with a renewed sense of faith.

When Kara arrived home all of the lights in the penthouse were off except Carter's nightlight, a faint glow of blue and red emanating through his curtains, and the bedside lamp where Cat must have dozed off trying to stay awake for her arrival. Kara listened intently to the even beat of her family's hearts in the chill indicating it was getting cooler by the day, soon the leaves would be changing and dropping to smatter the ground with shades of yellow, orange and red. Honestly, it was Kara's favorite time of the year, the smells amazingly unique and the weather a gorgeous light chill despite the warmth the sun still provided. Granted, living in National City, things weren't quite the same as more Northern states, but fall was beautiful everywhere.

She sighed as she floated there a short distance from her and Cat's bedroom balcony. She had been so lucky in her life so far, barring the destruction of her home planet. She had a good childhood, hardly rife with any true hardships and though she lost twenty-five years in the Phantom Zone, years she would have spent making her parents proud by protecting Kal-El and if she were especially lucky meeting Cat at the right time, Kara was lucky in life. She was brought to the Danvers, a smart move on Kal-El's part though a selfish one, allowing her to grow up relatively normal per human standards. She was gifted such fantastic, caring foster parents, and the best sister she never could have imagined.

The friends in her life were going to be there forever, that much was certain and their supportive fun natures made up for the heartache she fought against every day. Kara proved herself capable and overqualified at Cat's assistant, proving her worth until Cat reluctantly let her go to grow and spread her wings as a reporter. But she had never been more lucky than when she and Cat finally admitted their feelings for one another and began a relationship, Carter often the focus because of how much he mattered to Cat and soon Kara. In her mind, he was Carter's son and she was so grateful and proud of him that it made her heart ache in happiness, prickling tears at her eyes every time he regaled her with stories of his day, showing off his work.

They were her family, just as the Danvers were but Kara had been feeling as though something was missing lately. She and Kal-El were the last Kryptonians and from all accounts it seemed as though he had no plans of starting a family, that urge to parent simply not as strong in him. Alex would slight him by saying the proof of that was when he abandoned Kara with Eliza and Jeremiah, but Kara liked to give him the benefit of the doubt. Becoming a parent was a big move and with their duty to the planet's safety—which, yes, they had chosen on their own to pursue and frankly didn't have to continue—it could have the potential of putting more family in danger. Going it alone was so engrained in Kal-El's mind at this point that Kara had noticed he sometimes still had issues letting Lois into his life, sharing that life with her, so she regrettably doubted he would become a father anytime soon.

Kara however...couldn't stop thinking about a baby Kryptonian lately. She remembered what it was like to hold Kal-El, helping Lara care for him, playing with him. She had always been good with children, both on Krypton and on Earth when she helped Alex babysit the kids in Midvale and she definitely got along well with Carter. But was it a far stretched unattainable idea? Would—

"Kara..."

Kara's eyes opened and she smiled wistfully noticing the half-lidded eyes of her lover, a yawn hardly suppressed as she shifted in their bed. Cat motioned with a lazy finger for Kara to join her, which she did, touching down lightly and sliding into the room, careful to latch the door behind her. She walked over to Cat, bending over the empty side of the bed to kiss her lightly before moving to quick change and slipping under the sheets to cuddle up to Cat, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder.

"You were longer than expected," Cat murmured, attempting to shake the exhaustion from her body to hold a halfway decent conversation.

"I got caught up at the D.E.O." Kara said, curling her arm around Cat's middle and tangling their legs together. It hadn't been an especially difficult mission, but Kara enjoyed the feel of Cat all around her at night and considering her conversation with Alex, she wanted to feel wrapped up right now.

"Hm...hard night?" Cat asked, turning her head to place a kiss to Kara's temple.

"No, just...talking with Alex," Kara said. She occupied herself with drawing little designs along Cat's side, thankful the woman wasn't ticklish there.

"Is everything alright?" Cat asked, a note of worry in her voice. She had noticed that something seemed off with Kara lately but hadn't been able to decipher just what. Perhaps now she would get her answer.

"Uhm..." Kara started, unwilling to outright lie to Cat but too fearful of the outcome. Cat adjusted her body so they were both laying on their sides, face to face.

Cat then placed her hand on Kara's cheek. "You know you can tell me anything, right? No matter what," she whispered meaningfully.

Kara bit her lip, brows curled up in anxiousness. "I know that. It's just...I don't think it's...an appropriate time," she tried to convey, almost turning her comment into a question with the up lilt at the end. Her hand stilled on Cat's side as she gripped the material of her shirt versus Cat herself.

"There's hardly ever an appropriate time for saying anything," Cat said, a chuckle bubbling out afterwards. "Remember when I first told you I loved you? We were in the office for crying out loud and the words came tumbling out over the simple gesture of bringing me lunch, knowing I had forgotten to eat breakfast. So whatever it is, you can tell me. Now, or later. I understand, but I don't want you to remain upset and nervous with me, Kara," Cat said softly, rubbing her thumb along Kara's cheekbone as she spoke.

Kara sighed into the gesture, eyes closed while she listened to Cat's soothing voice. She knew she could trust Cat and wanted things to work out between them, but was this really a deal breaker as Alex suggested it should be? When she opened her eyes again, pools of brilliant, compassionate green stared back at her, a light smile adorning Cat's face, which completely melted Kara on the spot.

"I want a child," she whispered, unsure for a moment if she had said it loudly enough for Cat to hear until the other woman's eyes widened exponentially and her hand stilled. Kara bit her lip, her own eyes widening as she watched Cat take in the idea.

Cat's breathing was deep and even but her heart rate had picked up slightly, mind racing a mile a minute. Understandable she was stunned. This was the very first time the topic of having a child had come up between them. She hadn't read Kara to be at the point in her life where she was ready to take on the trials of motherhood, to raise a baby. Cat hadn't given it much thought, despite the brief mentions of how good Kara was with Carter, seeing how well she interacting with children as Supergirl. She seemed to gravitate toward children whenever they visited the office, or they were out and about. Kara had such a soft heart. But did Cat really want another child?

Kara immediately began to backpedal, "Not that I'm not happy the way things are right now. I adore Carter more than anything in the world and you know how much I love the way things are between us and I wouldn't want to put that in jeopardy over something as silly and stupid as having a child of my own— _our_ own—because I know you've already gone through that part of your life and it's not like I'm going to leave if you say no or anything but it's something I really want cause Kal-El may never have a child, too scared of not being able to protect them both, but I-we have so many people in our life that care for us, that will help us and help protect you, Carter and a potential child, and it's not because I think Kal-El won't have a child, but because I want one, but I already said that so I guess I'm just talking in circles at this point," she shook her head, hardly breathing as she had gone off on the tangent. "It's like an ache in my soul, knowing Kal-El and I are the last Kryptonians and I know it won't be easy but...I...I—you know what, it was stupid to ask, I shouldn't have-"

Kara was swiftly cut off by Cat's soft lips moving against her own, light and probing, pulling back then connecting once, twice, a third time before she felt Cat's tongue along her bottom lip and then contact ceased altogether. She stared wide eyed at Cat, brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's not stupid or silly wanting a child, Kara. I will admit that I am surprised but I'm more grateful that you told me," Cat was smiling serenely as she spoke, a warmth building in Kara's heart as hope began to bloom anew. "Nothing would make me happier than raising a child with you, Kara. I know how much family means to you, how much you want to be a mother. And watching you with Carter is perfect proof how amazing you'll be," she said, tears pricking at the edges of her eyes. Kara however, already had a few loose tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Really, Cat?"

"Really," she promised. Kara leaned in and kissed Cat fiercely.

"Thank you." Another kiss. "Thank you, Cat." Another kiss and Kara rested their foreheads together, her grip on Cat's back almost too tight in gratitude. Cat chuckled lightly.

"This is what you've been so worked up about, Kara?" she asked, managing to fight off the wounded tone in her voice.

Kara's head bowed in shame after she nodded. "I didn't think you would want to raise another child, that you were past young childrearing," she admitted.

"My most precious memories are of being Carter's mother. To have another chance at mothering a baby would be nothing less than wonderful. And this time I'll have you by my side," Cat informed her, noticing after she spoke how sappy she sounded. "However we have a lot still to talk about, alright?" Kara looked up, a smile tilting the corners of her mouth upwards even as she held her lip between her teeth and she nodded.

"I love you, Cat."

"I love you more."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl

Author's Notes: Yes, Astra is alive in my universe, though she may or may not make an appearance. At this point in time I make no promises though.

Chapter 2

Kara was nervous. They didn't even know if this would work and if it did was she ready? She thought she was ready when she finally asked Cat if they could take the plunge and have a child together but fear unlike any she had ever felt before lanced through her body as though a simple transference of blood from vessel to vessel. Would she be sad if it didn't work? Definitely, but she knew they could try again, consult with her mother's A.I. again to make sure things were happening properly. No matter how awkward a conversation it would be to ask what was essentially her mother about proper positions for conceiving a child with a human. Though she had to admit it would be better than talking with Astra and that memory _remaining_ with her aunt versus the unemotional A.I.

It was strange the whole occurrence. Kara hadn't known Kryptonians were able to conceive with humans—much less of the same gender—but when she had brought the subject of artificial insemination up with Alex to determine all of the variables with her alien D.N.A. Alex had already spoken with Alura. If the circumstances were right, mostly when two lovers were irrevocably devoted, in agreement to expand their family, so determined to have a child, it was possible. The chances increased when Rao was at its zenith on what used to be a normal day for Krypton, which was a feat in mathematics as is, but they had managed to figure it out and Cat had cleared her schedule for such occasions, never failing to make Kara blush at the consideration.

When Kara had begun to express less interest in eating as a whole and more inclined to healthier food options, not to mention a more demure attitude, Cat had contacted Alex with her suspicions. So now, they were at the D.E.O. under newly installed red sun lamps to properly examine Kara without the concern of kryptonite wounding her or the child if she was in fact pregnant.

Cat had climbed up on to the bed after Alex had taken her samples to the machine nearby, and curled into Kara's side, hand resting lightly on her abdomen. "It's okay," she whispered. "Whatever happens, it's okay, dear," she added, hoping to soothe the obviously unnerved woman. Kara nodded absentmindedly, eyes watching her sister intently.

"I wish I had J'onn's ability of telepathy," Kara muttered.

"I heard that," Alex informed her, glancing over her shoulder with a grin. Seeing Kara's no nonsense face she spun back around to work through the findings quicker, hoping for a positive result. Seeing Kara so steely calm was uncomfortable and she wanted to bring that sunshiny smile back to her face. And to Cat's.

"We'll know soon enough," Cat promised in lieu of Alex, placing a kiss to Kara's forehead. She was unsure what else to say to sooth her lover. "I didn't tell Carter where we were headed so he doesn't get his hopes up or had begged to come as well, so hopefully he's getting his homework done," Cat said.

"He sent an equation my way in the car so he was working on algebra a short while ago," Kara replied before pulling her lip into her teeth. "Alex-"

"Kara please...let me work. I know you're anxious but it doesn't make the machine move quicker when you badger me okay?" Alex cut her off swiftly, bending over to look into the microscope nearby.

Kara grumbled under her breath, burying her head into Cat's shoulder. Cat hummed slightly before settling on a topic. "So from what we know a Kryptonian pregnancy is shorter than humans, and your mother seems to think it won't be affected by my human D.N.A. which means that you'll be pregnant for five months, probably on maternity leave for the last month or two. I took two months after Carter was born to spend with him before hiring a nanny to bring him to work with me. Do you want to spend more time than that with our child?" Cat probed softly, fingers flexing on Kara's stomach.

"I'm not sure..." she admitted. "How will I know until I see them?" Kara asked, looking up at Cat with tears glistening in her eyes. Cat traced a finger down Kara's cheek with a smile.

"You're right. That is a hard decision to make now. I'm sure you'll want to spend more time at home with our little angel," Cat agreed. "We can figure it out later if you like, but I'll make a hesitant plan for your time off work so H.R. is prepared," she promised.

Kara smiled slightly. "I like that?"

"Hm?"

"Angel...it's beautiful... I've been trying to come up with a strong Kryptonian name but haven't been having much luck. I'm having trouble focusing lately," Kara said.

"If the Kryptonian name you settle on is too strange for Earth, would you like to give them a second name like Kal El has?" Cat offered, an idea already in her mind.

"That might be for the best," she agreed.

"Then what do you think of Angelique for a girl? She can be our little angel for short," Cat said, watching as Kara's eyes lit up in delight.

"I love it," Kara said, meeting Cat's lips for a gracious kiss.

Alex waited a few moments before clearing her throat to get their attention. Kara's hand tightened on Cat's hip, worried eyes set on her sister. Alex fiddled with the edge of her lab coat. "Alex," Kara pleaded, almost too quiet for the humans to hear.

"You're...you _are_ pregnant, Kara," Alex finally revealed. Cat turned to Kara with a brilliant smile on her face, squeezing her tight with a hug.

"See? Everything turned out alright," Cat said.

"Then why do you look like that, Alex?" Kara asked.

"Well...I may be on board with you having a child and me becoming an aunt again, but...I'm nervous about what the pregnancy may do to you Kara. I don't want to confine you to the D.E.O. but at the same time if something goes wrong out there, what if...we're too late to help. I mean, we had to scrape together the red sun lights from the Master Jailor's ship just to examine you," Alex spoke in a soft voice, trying to be considerate to not worry Kara further.

"No different than any normal human pregnancy," Kara argued without any fire to her words.

"I also don't know if you should use... _any_ of your powers while pregnant. No strength, no speed, no flying, and definitely no superhero-ing. Supergirl has to take a vacation. I'd ask J'onn to make some appearances but that's not fair to him," Alex's voice grew in rigidity, taking her stance as she rose from her chair.

Kara's brows furrowed in irritation. "What harm would flying do to me or the baby? They'll probably end up flying anyways. I can't stop helping people, Alex. I'm Supergirl!" Kara said an octave higher than normal. Unconsciously taking her cue from Alex, she untangled from Cat's arms and also stood.

"And you're also going to have a baby!" Alex's hands flew to her hips as she outright glared at Kara.

"Kara..." Cat stood and walked around the bed to place her hands on Kara's shoulders, a glimmer of Kara's strength returning in the set of the muscles beneath her shirt. "You can't be selfish. Not any more. Not when our child's life is in the balance. I know—I know you want what's best but you have to look at it from all angles now that you're pregnant. This child is your priority, _our_ priority. That means taking care of yourself in all medical senses, doing what it right by our child. Using your head instead of your heart. National City will survive without you for a while," Cat spoke evenly, rationally.

"We could always call in a favor for Superman to make an appearance or two," Cat said, finally allowing a smile to slide onto her face. "And you can tell your cousin the great news, so long as that witch doesn't show up too," she added the bit about Lois to draw a reluctant smile from Kara.

Slowly Kara nodded her head, backing down as the fight bled out of her. "I guess you're right. I'm glad we're doing this together. I don't...I don't think I could do it alone," Kara admitted.

"And you won't be alone," was Cat's promise.

Alex had crept over to stand to the side of the couple. When Kara glanced up at her new location she smiled broadly. "You're gonna be a mommy!" Alex exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Kara and Cat.

Cat rolled her eyes but returned the hug as Kara giggled gleefully, "Yeah!" She glanced down in amazement at her hardly visible stomach when they pulled away.

"So we're in agreement then? Some minor appearances as Supergirl for now and then slipping back into the folds asking Clark to extend his protection to National City during your pregnancy?" Alex asked, knowing Kara would appreciate some public appearances before she began to really show.

"Yeah...yeah that's for the best," Kara said. "Thank you. Both of you, for...everything...all the reasons," she added, face flushing the more she elaborated.

"Please don't mention it. She may be unfeeling but talking with your mother about conception is not something I wish to repeat," Alex waved her hands to dissuade further conversation.

"I'm game to repeat," Cat said stepping into Kara's space causing the Kryptonian to turn redder and gulp.

"N-n-not a go...oood idea right now, Cat," she mumbled, eyes darting between her partner and her sister at a fast pace. Cat chuckled in return and placed a warm kiss to Kara's cheek.

"Of course," Cat replied, glancing over her shoulder to find Alex fervently marking her papers to undoubtedly hide her own flush. Made all the more amusing by the A.I. event and Cat's remark. "Let's go tell our son. One last flight perhaps...?" she trailed off, turning to look at Alex.

"Just this once, Kara," Alex agreed sternly.

"Understood," she nodded tersely, crossing an x on her heart with her finger. Then Kara grinned widely at Cat, mouthing a 'thank you'.

Kara took Cat by the hand and led her out of the medical bay.

"Congratulations!" Alex called after them, loudly enough for passersby to pick up and wonder what was going on, the rumors spreading like wildfire for those not in Kara's personal circle. Nothing bad of course as most assumed they had gotten engaged or were moving in together finally. Though most of the D.E.O. knew Kara was involved with Cat and Cat was secure to share Kara related information with, they weren't privy to the exact details and progression of their relationship. As it should be.


End file.
